Rin, Apaga la luz
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot]Otra batalla más; Rin había vuelto a encender la luz... pobre Len. Linda pareja, ¿no?—One-shot.


Otro one-shot más! ya me está entrando sueño =3= ... bueno, ¿cómo se me ocurrió? oohhh vamos! mi hermana y yo tenemos una pelea todas las por causa de ésto DD: ''apaga la luz'' ''no'' ''¿por?'' ''quiero leer'' ''apaga la luz'' que siempre tengo que pagar la luz por uno de estos motivos: A. Mi hermano nos la apaga a nosotras y nos riñé (o nuestros padres) B. Se pone muy MUY pesada. C. Me enfado y le lanzo algo y apago (? xD bueno, disfruten con esta ver. de Rin & Len,, algo picantona (? okno ._.

* * *

**Rin, Apaga la luz**

* * *

_Click...**  
**_

Otra noche más. Len giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a los ojos a Rin. Había vuelto a encender la luz. ¿Pero por qué le daba a esa hermosura por encender la luz por las noches? y decía hermosura, por que así lo era. Len amaba a Rin, y pese a la personalidad tan reservada del muchacho, lo hacía. Y sabía que aquel sentimiento era correspondido, lo que, extrañamente, cada vez que pensaba en aquello, sentía una calidez en su pecho.

Miró el reloj digital que estaba encima de la mesita de su lado. La luz de la lámpara de Rin perturbaba su sueño terriblemente. ¿No sabía que por las noches, no podía dormir con las luz artificial? Sí, ella lo sabía. Ah, Rin. Esa jovencita de apenas 19 años... tenía un poco de miedo al reprocharle sobre la luz, seguramente le gritaría, y oh... no le agradaba nada verla gritándole. Claro que cuando se trataba en hacer el amor... él amaba sus gritos, es más, suplicaba por ellos... pero, demonios. ¡Mañana tenía que madrugar, y ella ahí, tan tranquila, leyendo un libro probablemente más gordo que el Quijote!.

Rin notó una mirada insistente sobre ella. La chica miró atentamente a Len, mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Oh, ¡demonios! con esa simple sonrisa provocaba que su enfado se elevase por el más allá... sentía una paz con aquellas sonrisas... pero, ¡aw!

Cada noche era un batalla, diablos, ese demonio con cuerpo de Diosa... le enloquecía. ¿Acaso su matrimonio sería así? ¡Ah, no! ¡de eso nada! Tampoco tenía pensado romper con ella, pero sí corregir su costumbre de encender la luz. Para leer, de día. Por la noche, dormir, con las luces_ apagadas_.

Suspiró con cansancio al ver que Rin pasaba una hoja de su libro. Miró atentamente la expresión de la chica, había un brillo en sus ojos poco común... espera, ¡¿Y si estaba leyendo un revista pornográfica disimuladamente?!. Se arqueó un poco, provocando que tuviese mejor vista de las páginas del libro. Pero nada, ella seguía atenta a ese mar de textos y letras...

Entonces se lo ocurrió algo. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo un pequeño recorrido sin límite existente. Rin seguía atenta al libro, como si el tacto que le estaba dando Len fuese de lo más insignificante. Entonces bajó una mano por debajo de las sábanas hasta llegar al camisón y dela chica, y a sus braguitas. Rin gimió un poco por la sorpresa, pero rió debilmente al ver las intenciones del su pareja.

—Len, ¿qué haces, bobo?.—preguntó divertidamente. Len hizo un leve puchero, algo raro en él, bueno, con Rin no era raro ni difícil verle así de abierto.

—Hmpf...—colocó la palma de su mano sobre el vientre de Rin para incitarla a tumbarse un poco más y así abrazarla, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

—¿Len?.—preguntó otra vez, ahogando unas leves risas.

—Mía.—dijo Len besando los labios de su pareja y colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ésta. Tan adorable, aww...

Rin se encogió de hombros y siguió con su lectura tranquilamente, y Len lo notaba. Sentía las calmadas palpitaciones de ella.

—Rin... ¿por que siempre por las noches enciendes la luz?

—Pues por que me gusta leer algo antes de dormir, no sé, para distraerme, pensar en algo... ya sabes.

Len permaneció en silencio sólo unos segundos.—¿Qué hora es?

Rin miró el reloj digital de la mesita de Len.—Yo diría que las 2:35.

—¡Joder! mañana tenemos que madrugar...—murmuró acomodándose mejor en el pecho de la chica.

Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risita baja, para luego recordar las anteriores intenciones de su pareja.

—Humm.. no tengo sueño, ¿qué tal si jugamos, Hum.—preguntó en un tono picarón mientras deslizaba suavemente el tirante derecho de su camisón.

—Rin...

—¿Sí?...—respondió con el mismo tono.

—Apaga la luz...

**—FIN—**

* * *

**Un gusto! dejen reviews! me muero de sueño asi que no me liare mucho xD pato cuack se va a dormir! PATO owo**


End file.
